beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade Revolution Steel Episode 8 Blazing Strike!
Blader DJ: Last time on beyblade , the Overwhelming William which is the Leader of Team HurricaneWind Katana wanted to face all of team Spain by himself and with the help of his team-mate called Lunias. Lunias threw him his Chrome Wheel to make a bey called Gryph Falcon E:X:D Which is a defensive-Balance type. When they all launched , William unleashed his Special move , Twin Cosmos Wing Talon which creates a huge Metor and it crashes the stadium. This Special Move is the strongest that the world has ever known so far! William: Special move! Twin Cosmos Wing Talon! Team Spain: Ahhh!! No! Blader DJ: Destroying Demons! The only winner is William , the blader that demolished the stadium and turned their opponents beys into Speckled-Bits! What kind of Special Move is this! William: My own and the Strongest Special move that is! Lucinda: That was intense... This isn't as easy as I've thought it would be. Scarlotte: What are we going to do , Lucinda? Makoto: Focus on what strategy he is going to do of course! Lucinda & Scarlotte: Huh? What strategy? Makoto: It is their own idea , it depends on how they would do it and who is going to perform it on who. Thats a tip for you! Xaramane: And we have to search for some tips and we also have to find out who are the mysterious participants on Team HurricaneWind Katana... Boat Driver: Oops sorry , the boat has run out of fuel! Lucinda: Who has a bey that can fly? Everyone: Not me! Lucinda: I know! My Paladin can use its ability to send us flying to that ladder to enter Australia! Let it Rip! Ability move , Final Striking Sword Strike! Everyone: WHAAA!! Ouch Lucinda: Look! Austrailian Blader DJ is saying something! Australian Blader DJ: Hello Bladers! Listen up! Our Team Australia will face Team Blazing FireSword! Who will win? Against those strong Bladers! Lucinda: Lets go! Australian Blader DJ: Ok then , first up is Makoto vs Our 3rd Blader Ken! Makoto & Ken : 3 , 2 , 1 , LET IT RIP! Makoto: Send him Flying! Ken: Ability move! Blazing Strike! Now do it Inferno Hercules BDF140 PF! Makoto: No! Dodge it now! Ken: Change mode! Upper Mode! Upper Attack! Makoto: Evade the Attack! Now Quick-Flashed Striker! Blader DJ: As Ken Changes modes , Makoto's Striker Evades Ken's Upper attack! Ken: Again! Hercules! Makoto: I won't do it again , Ability move , Lightning Thunder Holy Sword Flash! Ken: Blazing Strike Second! Jump! Attack that bey from above! Makoto: Bad Move! Attack now! Ken: Defense Type! Makoto: Argh!! How is this happening? Ken: The Jagged Wheel turns into a Round Wheel! Makoto: Wait Modes? Yeah Got it , Flasher Mode! Ken: NO!! Makoto: Lightning Thunder Holy Sword Flash! Blader DJ: WHAT!? THE WINNER IS , MAKOTO , THE 3RD BLADER! Lucinda: Yeah! Blader DJ: Next Battle is Varaxo vs Guile! TO BE CONTINUED